


Hypnovember Day 22: Restrict

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Zahara restricts Nikki in new and interesting ways.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 6





	Hypnovember Day 22: Restrict

Nikki watched Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson flex his big muscles on the TV screen. Normally she would be having a bunch of fantasies right now- fantasies about him throwing her over his shoulders and taking her off somewhere to ravish her. Possibly thoughts of him being over her and reaching up to feel that chiseled, muscled chest and around to feel that tight, sinewy ass. Maybe giving it a squeeze. Nikki remembered those fantasies but right now they felt...distant. Like when she politely listened to someone else’s dreams. 

The Rock flashed his signature bright smile on screen. Normally it would make Nikki melt but now it just seemed pleasant- like the thought “goodness, that Rock sure seems like a lovely fellow”. She wanted to give him a cookie. She wanted to hang out with him and talk about cars, not climb him like the world’s sexiest jungle gym. 

“This is still so weird,” Nikki said.

“Hmm. By ‘weird’ do you mean ‘hot’?” asked Zahara, lounging above her on the couch. 

Nikki nodded. She _definitely_ meant hot. It was so hot that Zahara could control her like this- control that happened completely outside of a scene and in a way that felt totally effortless and casual on her part. 

“Am I still bi?” she cautiously ventured. 

“You’re absolutely still bi,” said Zahara. “That part of you is just restricted right now.” She held out her hand and examined her newly lacquered nails.

“But- why?” Nikki asked.

“It’s March,” said Zahara, full of confidence. “International Women’s Month. It’s in celebration.” She smiled at Nikki, cheekily.

“And?” Nikki prompted.

“And because I wanted to see if I could,” said Zahara. “Or, well- I was pretty sure I could. But you never know for sure until you try. And you’re just always right there to be my perfect test subject, aren’t you?”

It wasn’t fair, thought Nikki. Zahara wasn’t even TRYING to be sexy. Had Nikki always found the idea of being her test subject this hot?

Zahara must have seen the pout on Nikki’s face because she was smirking. “Want to see something cool?” she asked.

“Sure?” Nikki replied, nervously.

“OK, close your eyes. Really focus on what it would be like to kiss down some cute guy’s body. That feeling of pulling down his pants. Seeing that hard cock there and finally getting to kiss it and put it in your mouth...”

“Stop!” said Nikki. She opened her eyes and grimaced, wetting her mouth to get the imaginary taste out. Ugh. Yeah- definitely not interested. 

Which- again- was weird. Sucking cock was one of her absolute favorites. It was so sexy that she would crave it when she had been a few months without. When she didn’t have any other partners, she used to beg Zahara to come out to clubs with her so she could find someone to blow.

“OK good, that’s fine,” continued Zahara. “Close your eyes again.”

Nikki reluctantly obeyered.

“Now think about Diana’s cock. Think about slowly kissing up her thighs, licking her, finally putting her into your mouth...”

OK, yeah- that was hot. Diana was a relatively new partner and she found her girlcock incredibly sexy. She imagined giving that cock a kiss and felt a hot wave of arousal rush through her. God, she really needed to feel it on her lips again. She wondered if Diana was home tonight. If not, maybe she could thrust a dildo into her mouth and imagine? 

She was interrupted by Zahara. “Hey- don’t get lost there. Open your eyes and come back to me.”

Begrudgingly, Nikki did. She felt incredibly turned on right now- turned on in a way that she never felt so quickly when just imagining things. 

Zahara looked entirely self-satisfied. “Neat, huh?” she said. “Now let’s try this...”

Zahara caught her eye, then started to slowly move her hands over her own breasts. She caressed them while looking directly at Nikki. Nikki had the feeling Zahara was observing her as if she were an amoeba under a microscope.

But even despite this, Nikki found herself easily captivated by the motions. Zahara’s breasts looked amazing. They were big and soft and her nipples were even hardening under her shirt. Nikki remembered how they felt in her hand- so warm and full and responsive and...

“What did you do to me?” she asked her girlfriend. Her voice was almost whining, she wanted to touch her so badly.

“Simple,” said Zahara. “I just took all of your attraction towards men and redirected it towards women. So that attraction is doubly strong for this month. Won’t that be fun?”

Nikki didn’t reply. Instead, she crawled over to the couch to start to kiss her way between Zahara’s legs. Her hands reached up to replace Zahara’s on her breasts at the same time. She moaned when she was finally able to squeeze one.

Zahara gasped in response and then laughed. “Happy International Women’s Month!” she said breathily. Their celebration has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Author does not endorse use of hypnosis for conversion therapy or long term sexual orientation change.


End file.
